We Are Back
by devapaths
Summary: this is a translation to english of my Fanfic "Hemos Vuelto" a misterious group attack the soulsociety after the Winter war find out wht is their purpose here
1. Chapter 1

We Are Back

(The translation to English from Hemos Vuelto by Devapaths)

**Author's note****: okay ****people****first****and foremost****this****happens****after****the****"****winter ****war****" ****and the****defeat of****Aizen,****and****Ichigo lost his powers****and is in the****human****world****and****it will not****appear. ****I****'m ****a****fan****of the****manga****so****if****I see****that he****recovers****his powers****and returns****to****Soul Society****perhaps I will****include him****in****future work****yet to****know****but****now****get ready****for****my****first****story****and****please have patience with me****.**

Chapter1 HuecoMundo, Sweet HuecoMundo

The wind was blowing slightly that day (night technically but you understand) and did not raise no sand, perfect for an outdoor siesta after lunch, and that's what Meiyo Saishono had decided (honor first in Japanese) . After all, when you can take a nap outdoors in a world as chaotic as this. Meiyo was lying on the white sands of the desert of HM (let's minimize that) sleeping peacefully, trying to digest the last meal, the Menos Gillian was always difficult to digest and cook (being a bigger feat than to kill it), but his taste was always satisfactory.

"You wake him" whispered a person seeing the image of sleeping Meiyo a few meters away.

"No way, remember what happened the last time someone woke him up before an hour" replied the other angrily, the first wrinkle thinking about it, he even felt sorry for the poor Hollow that he had done it.

A third figure approached and said "both of you are cowards"  
The pair turned to find her attacker, an Arrancar woman with black hair and dark complexion, her mask remains were located on her forehead making it look like it was a hair ornament, if it wasn't for her black hair and the location of her mask remains she could easily been confused with the deceased Espada Tia Harribel. The girl approached Meiyo and contemplate for a minute before continuing with her task, she put her hand on his shoulder and was about to push a bit to wake him up when the tip of a tail of a scorpion the size of a normal person was put in front, it was interesting that the sting of the tail was in the form of a Hollow mask and the needle tip was like a sword.

"I will not do anything to him Venenosa" fought the Arrancar.  
The tail (which for those who have not noticed its called Venenosa) was limited to just go back to rest on the sand. restarting her work, the girl began to push Meiyo who opened one eye and said "I hope it is important Mariam"  
The girl came and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "it is Meiyo-sama"  
He arose revealing that Venenosa was connected to it from where it ended his column "And back with the honorific" he complained "I'll tell you for the thousandth time just call me Meiyo, Mariam"

Mariam saw him and then said, "Hai Meiyo-chan"  
Meiyo facepalm and concluded "the honoraries will never be your forte, but let's get back to the point. Why did you wake me up?"  
She just simply answered "everything is ready."  
Meiyo grabbed the two swords at his side and hooked them on his belt in either side of her waist, he look at them with nostalgia, those Zanpakutō were all that remained of those days in the past a past out of HM deserts, _"__these __times__will return__soon__"_ he thought, then turned his gaze to Mariam, and the two began to walk toward the meeting point.

"Meiyo-Sama" ask the Arrancar

"what," he replied not bothering in correcting her.

"That place where we go is beautiful?" the answer does not took long to get out

"It's more beautiful than all Hueco Mundo together" the girl's eyes lit up just by hearing that, she had never left Hueco Mundo and was exited to know how other worlds looked.  
Meiyo stood a minute and look into a sand dune "You two should be more courageous" two Arrancar men pop out of the dune, one was tall and thin with blond hair and the remains of his mask were on his chin with the shape of the jaws of an insect, the other contrasting was short and chubby with black hair and the remains of his mask on his nose, giving the appearance of a clown nose made out of bone. The two Arrancar came and said in unison "We are sorry boss."

The four continued walking until they reached the meeting point, everyone else was there; in total there were eight, five Arrancars and three former shinigami (including Meiyo). Meiyo approached his teammates and doing their best to hold his excitement asked "is it true that everything is ready"  
"We finished while you were asleep" a shinigami of the same height of Meiyo with his cheeks flushed as if he was always drunk.

"its ready to use" added the third, a dark-haired short shinigami with several scars on his face.

"you did a great job Dorobo, Yopparai" Meiyo congratulate them and then observed the open Garganta in front of him, it had taken them two weeks without rest to master how to open a Garganta with the few resources they had, but after all it was an emergency . Believe it or not Hueco Mundo had an order the firs had been the reign of Baraggan Luisenbarn, later replaced by the government of Aizen and his Espada. Meiyo, Yopparai, and Dorobo had learned that if you stayed away and did not do anything against any of these orders could live peacefully in Hueco Mundo, but now everything was different with Aizen defeated and almost all the Espadas killed, Hueco Mundo was lost in absolute anarchy, the Arrancar were fighting for control of "Las Noches" and the Menos were revealing as well. Basically, one could no longer live peacefully here. "What a gift you left us Aizen" thought Meiyo every time a battle of Hollows occurred in the desert.  
Meiyo stood in front of the Garganta and saw his followers in front were Yopparai and Dorobo his two best friends, and back were the Arrancar who had sworn allegiance to the three Shinigami. "Partners" he said in an authoritarian voice learned by often listening to the captains of the Gotei 13 "110 years ago me and my two friends here come to this world, in exile, could not go back to where we were and we were too weak to face our destiny with honor" he lift his hands and start pointing to all the Arrancar "All of you also had the same problem, you were Hollows with little power in a world where the strongest takes it all, and that was what brought us together, not as a group but as a family"

"We were doomed to be the food of others" admitted the Arrancar in chorus.

"And yet" continued Meiyo "We made a promise, we would become stronger in order to obtain a peaceful life in this world " Meiyo put a smile of pride equal to that put by a teacher when a student graduates. "And that promise was fulfilled; each of you evolved from being Menos Gillian or Adjuca level, to be Vasto Lorde, and then obtained Shinigami powers. Nothing makes me more proud of my family" at that time the smile of pride change concern "But still, this world has become too dangerous for us to live in peace. Therefore I propose to go to the Soul Society and live there peacefully for the rest of our days" the announcement caused silence, Meiyo just ignored it and continued "I know that many of you are afraid of the Shinigami but I assure each one of you has the power of five of the Espada together" everybody broke out into shouts of excitement.

"Great words from our brother" one shouted

"We will follow you forever Meiyo-Sama" shouted Mariam, _"she will __never __learn__"_ Meiyo thought at that time.

"Our loyalty is always in you three" Scream an Arrancar with the remains of his mask-shaped as a crest.  
Meiyo smiled and turned to see the Garganta and said quietly, "I hope that you are missing us Father"

Omake  
Arrancarencyclopedia

Gin appears like in all the segments of the Arrancar Encyclopedia next to him I am taking tea on a table "Hello" Gin says "Today we will talk about the renegades of Hueco Mundo"

"More respect for my characters Gin" I tell him as I sip my tea.

"Hai, hai thousand pardons" he apologizes

"It does not matter, just continue with the omake"

"Oh yes, the renegades of Hueco Mundo are a group of Hollows who decided to join Meiyo, Yopparai and Dorobo, the reasons they are so loyal to the three Shinigami is a mystery equal to that of how I'm alive"  
I just put down my cup of tea and say with a smile "First because I am God in this story, and secondly because we could not have Arrancar Encyclopedia without you Gin"

"You are gonna make me blush"

"Oh and I almost forgot" I take a folder of my briefcase and handed it to Gin "Your payment" he open it and see some pictures blood running down from his nose to his classic smile.

"You really are God" and then he faints from loss of blood.  
I see the public breaking the fourth wall "what? I just got him some nice pictures of Rangiku naked; anyone would work for that"

"I will work for you for some pictures of my Hime" tells a Chizuru appearing from nowhere.

"And were did you came from?" I cry more confused.

"Duh, from nowhere you write it there remember" she answers again breaking the fourth wall.

"Right I forgot"

**Well the first translation**** is ready I hope you like it and also I hope you review it and tell me what you think if not I will just stop writing the next chapter" **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's****note****: ****I**** apologize**** if you**** thought**** I was going****to****leave**** the project**** unfinished**** and****e njoy**** chapter****2 (****between ****you**** and me**** this ****chapter**** has**** special**** guests****)  
****Bleach ****belongs**** to ****Kubo****-****sama ****and**** OC**** are mine****.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: visits before leaving

* * *

Yopparai and Dorobo closed the Garganta, after all they could certainly create another, the one before was to show Meiyo and the others that the plan to travel to Soul Society could start. The others had returned to the base to finish the final details so it wasn't important to stay in the meeting point any longer so the two Shinigami started to go back to the base.

"How do you think will be pope?" Dorobo asked to Yopparai while crossing a dune.

"I think he must be very tired, after all it was a war against the three most powerful Arrancars," he replied with a smile that made him look like a drunk.

"I think we should have helped them" Dorobo thought aloud.

"We were not yet ready for that," added Yopparai "We were not strong enough to face Aizen" then turned and rebuked Dorobo "And after the war? Escaping back to Hueco Mundo with them on our tails? No thanks"

"You are right" concluded the short Shinigami. The two ended their conversation and walked toward the base.  
The base was composed of a network of tunnels dug in the sand near an oasis (hard to find in HM) for easy collection of water, inside the tunnel leaded to various rooms and halls, including guest rooms, a meeting room and a training room (which was no longer in use after the last Hollow reached the level of Vasto Lorde for fear of landslides). Mariam was in the living room with the other Arrancar preparing things for when they would have to leave the base.

"Okay," she said finishing bandaging an arm "I already change the bandages, for tomorrow your arm will be like new"

"Why you did this for me" said the voice of the person who Mariam was healing "I'd rather be dead"

"Telling the truth I don't understand the Arrancar serving Aizen "an Arrancar with the remains of his mask in the form of ridge (Note from author: This Arrancar is the one that was shouting "Our loyalty will always be on you three" in the first chapter) "If you have the desire to die by just losing a battle they never grow to be stronger, and then say we are weak"

"! Kamarada-san!" Mariam rebuked him.

"I think you got a point in there" admitted the injured. Everyone looked at him with surprise, his bull-shaped mask was shattered but his mind worked perfectly "I always thought that my power was invincible, and now I realize that. If what you say is true and Aizen-Sama has been defeated, then my duty is not returning to Las Noches"

"I see that our guest understood the situation" Dorobo said, as he and Yopparai entered into the room.  
"It's good to know you feel better Rudobon" Everyone smiled with the mention of the name and Rudobon was surprised since he was brought here wounded from Las Noches nobody called him by his name.  
"I thought you didn't know my name" exclaimed the former head of the Exequias.

"It's a tradition that when one of the three leaders calls you by your name, they are accepting you in our family" Kamaraba explained. Rudobon pondered for a minute.  
"Family" he finally said.

"You'll have to talk to Meiyo to know which your job will be" said Mariam.

"And speaking of which, where is our leader?" Asked Yopparai seeing to all the sides suddenly a scream filled the room, it was a childish scream and with the second scream what caused the fuss walked through the tunnels. It was a little girl with green hair and the remains of her mask on her head, in another second Meiyo walked in screaming like a maniac chasing the girl. The girl not knowing where to run screamed louder and seemed that tears came out of her eyes. Meiyo just jump and the tip of his finger touched her nose and said.

"Tag you're it" both of them lost their balance and fell to the ground, then looked at each others faces and laughed.

"That answer your question" said Kamaraba.

"Hello Nel ¿how are you?" Dorobo said to the former Tercera Espada that was now lying on the floor.

"We love when you visit us," said Yopparai approaching with a face that showed that he thought the opposite of what he was saying "¿but why now?" Nel rose from the ground and said.

"Yet (remember Nel speaks using T instead of the S) I came here to play with my new brother" The two former Shinigami were left with a clueless face while they asked at the same time

"Brother?"

"Yet" replied the little girl "We found him in Lat Nochet after Itsigo and hit friend of big boobt were ..." the explanation was unexpectedly interrupted by the sound of two cries in the same tunnel where Nel and Meiyo had entered some seconds ago, Pesche Gautiche and Donchovaka appeared running but stopped before hitting Meiyo or Nel.

"Nel we found you," said Pesche.

"We thought we have lost you" Donchovaka burst into tears.

"You idiot stop crying" said a third voice that came from the back of Donchovaka. Yopparai and Dorobo approached the Arrancar and saw a lump of white hanging from his shoulder, the thing came loose and fell to the ground and they saw that it was an Arrancar boy, a bit higher than Nel, black hair, and standard Arrancar clothing that was much bigger than him, but what they notice more was his face, the remains of his mask and his hole where were the eye should had been, giving the impression of a hole with teeth.

Nel approached him smiling and said "Thit it my new brother Nono"

"Dorobo" Yopparai said calmly.

"Yes Yopparai" he replied

"This guy does not remind you of someone?"

"I think so but I have my doubts"

"You two jerks are going to be looking at me the whole damn day," said the boy angrily.

"_Yes he is __Nnonoitra__" _thought both of them together.

"Nel say cannot believe that you consider this brute is your brother" Shouted Yopparai but Nnonoitra then punched him in the face.

"Do not talk to Nel like that asshole and who are you calling a brute" scolded the little Arrancar "Maybe I'm small but I'm still the fifth Espada"

"He remembers being an Espada!" The two exclaimed surprised when the group had met Nel she had no memories of her old life and they had come to the conclusion that Nnoitra would either.

"I alto remember," said Nel, the two Shinigamis saw Meiyo with a face that said 'you knew' in it.

"She told me when she came," he simply answered.

"And not only recovered my memory, I alto can do thit" cloud of smoke covered Nel, and everyone fell silent watching the show. Nnonoitra cheeks went red knowing what would happen next. In a second the smoke cleared out and Nel had transformed to her old form. Yopparai and Dorobo gasped with the first look at Nell and her beautiful body, Pesche told about Nel and her 'problem' but they did not believe that its original form would be that astounding "I can go back to my original form."  
Nnoitra seeing that Dorobo and Yopparai were 'drooling' over Nel's punch them each in the head again "Neither you can look at Nel like that you fuckers" both of them were about ready to smash the little Arrancar head in a thousand pieces, but Meiyo stopped the fight by putting Venenosa between the Shinigamis and the kid.

"If you want to continue the fight Venenosa is more than happy to join" Yopparai and Dorobo got back when they saw Venenosa in front of them "Well, since we left aside our problems, lets begin with the plan" Meiyo said to them with a smile, both of them understand the order and opened a Garganta in one of the walls of the room "Hear my instructions carefully because I am not going to repeat them" order Meiyo to everyone in the room, then turned his gaze to Rudobon and continued "Rudobon, you and your Exequias will stay to guard the base"

"Wait how you know I will not betray you and keep the base" with that question Meiyo approached to him and said

"You are my family now, I fully trust you" then he got up again and saw Nel's group and continued "Nel you and your siblings can stay in our base all the time you want and will always be welcomed here, I just ask you to take care our base for the first days with us gone many Arrancar and Hollows will try to take it and I don't think Rudobon will be in his top form very soon"

"Okay" Nel accepted, and then Meiyo saw his followers and said.

"the others will follow me, Yopparai and Dorobo to Soul Society" everyone nodded understanding their orders "now that everyone understood their jobs, let's go" the group consisting of Meiyo, Dorobo, Yopparai, Mariam, Kamaraba, and four more Arrancar entered the Garganta _"Be ready Soul Society here we come"_Meiyo thought while he entered the Garganta. When the last Arrancar stepped inside, the Garganta closed completely. There was no turning back now.

* * *

Omake  
Devapaths time

I appear with a cap similar Hirako Shinji and sitting in a chair next to a coffee table with a teapot and two cups and on the other side of the table is a person sitting with Urahara's cap.

"Hello everyone on the Internet, this chapter doesn't have the Arrancar Encyclopedia because Gin has not yet been able to recover from loss of blood from seeing the pictures of Matsumoto, but here I am with my friend Matt Jevas (not the Death Note character, but a friend who uses the nickname) that will talk about his Zanpakutō. Hello Matt how are you"

"Hello, thank you for inviting me, and great Shinji hat"

"thanks I bought it in Rome, but well tell us about your Zanpakutō"

"My Zanpakutō" pulls out a sword with a sapphire cover "is called Bokyaku kara no kaze (wind from oblivion) and has the power to erase people's memory"

"What a great power, ¿does it have any limit?"

"The truth is that now it can only erase the memory of only five people at once and ..." The conversation is interrupted when Ichigo enters the studio with a look of rage.

"But what a surprise, ladies and gentlemen we have a surprise guest, Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Spare me the chatter" and he draws a Zangetsu and points it to my neck "I read the first chapter and why I do not appear in this story, but if a stranger like Rudobon does"

"This ... I ... Well," I begin to sweat a big drop "Matt would you help me?" Matt grabs a steel bar and hits Ichigo on the head knocking him out and leaving a large bump in his head "I was going to say you to use your Zanpakutō but this also works "

"What we do when he wakes up?"

"Don't worry I have a plan" I look at the audience, "If you want to know what is it you will have to wait for the next chapter" The lights in the studio start to go off while me and Matt say goodbye and carry Ichigo's unconscious body out of there.


End file.
